


Jack made some research...

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Jack is confused because Dean treats Cas differently as he treats him or Sam... But he will get to the point... Making some research.





	Jack made some research...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first promo for my blog in Tumblr, requested by my friend all-or-nothing-baby.  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“Why we have to watch this movie again?”asked Jack, sitting on the couch with a confusing squinting eyes.

“I can’t believe you guys don’t want to watch it again. Is a classic!” Dean said almost yelling. Sam and Jack looked at each other. They knew when Dean choose the movie… they had not vote on it. “Where's Cas?” wanted to know the hunter with the remote control bumping on his hand, watching at the Dean's cave entrance with anxiety. It was Thursday night, the obligated reunion in front of the led TV for watching a movie.

Cas arrived and Dean let his shoulders relax when he saw him. He couldn’t repress the dummy smile that his lips drew. Jack watched this with peculiar attention.

Cas sat on the couch too, and realizing what movie was chosen, he said, “Are we watching that again?” 

Dean gave a little jump in his place and fixing his eyes with the Angel's he asked almost babbling, “You don’t want to?” there was concern in his voice. Sam and Jack looked at each other again confused, then they directed their attention to CAS. 

“I would like to see that romantic comedy I told you… “The proposal?”requested Cas tilting his head so adorably, Dean had to swallowed hard. 

Sam and Jack were now looking at Dean, both of them frowned. Dean was still gazing at CAS.

“O…Ok Cas. The Proposal then.”the big brother smiled fondly and immediately changed the movie.

Jack blinked. He approached slowly to Sam's right ear, “Why can Cas choose the movie but we can’t?” Sam chuckled. 

“You’ll know.”he said. But Jack frowned again. Then he saw how Dean sat between him and CAS… even if there was not place there… they had to moved to let Dean sitting in that specific place. And hell, he was smiling so warm.

Next morning, Jack and Dean were taking breakfast. Sam arrived to the kitchen and sat with them, yawning.

“Give me some coffee, please, Dean…” the younger brother asked, but Dean looked at him somewhat grumpy.

“The machine is there, Sam. Even the kid served himself.” He said  
“Gee… what a mood.” Murmured Sam, standing up, he served himself and sat again. Then Castiel arrived.

“Oh… there’s coffee. Good.” The angel said, walking towards the machine, but Dean stood up with a jump and stopped him.

“Wait, Cas. Please take your seat, I’ll serve you the coffee.”said the hunter, with a very sweet voice. Cas did as he said, and sat next to Jack, he was looking at him with suspicious eyes, then he observed how Dean put the mug with hot coffee in front of Cas… both of them exchanging smiles. 

The kid stood up all of a sudden, everyone in that kitchen almost spit out their breakfast.

“i need to make some research.” The nougat boy said, with a blank expression on his face, walking out of there. Sam, Dean and Cas looked at each other.

Two weeks passed, and Jack was sure now about the results of his research. He was carrying a book of notes when he stood up in front of Sam in the library.

“I know now. And I'm sure about it. I just need a last proof.”the kid said, kind of proud of himself. 

Sam frowned, and after blinking a couple of times, he asked, “What are you talking about, Jack?” 

Jack smiled widely, “About the movie and the coffee, and several things that happened these two past weeks… you said I would know it, and you were right. I know it now. I had to make the research but…” Sam was still confused when they saw CAS and Dean entering in the second, a steps away from them, in the library. They were talking, and Dean was smiling. “Ok.” Said Jack looking at them, “Last proof.” Jack approached them, and they noticed his presence, the boy fixed his eyes with Dean and started to say, “You are a great man, Dean. I love you.” 

Dean drawned with his own saliva, after responding, “Wha… what did you just said?”

“I said I love you. Don’t you love me too?” he asked again, waiting for a response. 

Sam smiled, and one idea hit him, he stood up, and crossing his arms, stayed silent. He knew what Jack was trying to prove there.

Dean smiled awkwardly, and gave a quick look at CAS, who observed him kind of mad because he wasn’t saying “I love you too” to the kid. The hunter coughed, “Well… I mean I… I'm not a man of the L word, if you know what I mean.”

“No. I don’t.” the kid answered, then his eyes were on Cas, “Do you love Dean, Cas?” 

Dean coughed loudly, and almost lost his stability. But he encouraged himself to look at the angel. Cas was with his mouth and eyes wide open.

“I… I…” the angel started to say, and then taking a deep breath, he said, “I do. I do love him.”

Dean was in shock, he just was hypnotized with Castiel, the angel fixed his blue eyes with Dean's green ones. And they stayed like that. 

“I… love you too Cas.” Said Dean, he forgot Jack and Sam were there too.

Jack smiled again, opening his notes, he wrote “DEAN AND CAS ARE IN LOVE. Theory proved.”

But Dean and Cas weren’t listening, they were just still looking at each other.

“Ok… they are… just…” said the kid, in awe. Sam put his hand on his shoulder.

“You deserve a prize. You made something I couldn’t do in ten years. Let’s go for an ice cream.”said the younger brother. 

Jack was confused again, “But they are not saying anything…”  
Sam chuckled “I know.”he said, guiding the kid to the exit door.


End file.
